Max Warren
Max, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, was a student at Hearst High. He graduated at the end of Book 3. He makes his first official appearance in Book 1, Chapter 9. Your Character is able to meet him early on in Chapter 4, if s/he goes to the diner with Michael. Appearance Max has blue eyes, blond hair, fair skin, and stubble. He wears a light blue polo shirt. Personality Max is a bully who uses violence and intimidation to get his way. In Book 3, Chapter 4, he threatens Hearst students to vote for him and Kara as prom King and Queen against your character, otherwise they will be considered traitors. He is shown to be a bit of a blabbermouth, as he unintentionally exposed himself and Kara as the ones who threatened Tucker into sabotaging Jade, Kieran, or Cameron's tryouts and tried to frame you. Despite his negative traits, he is shown to have a strict rule of forbidding people to curse in front of freshmen. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 4: Consequences (Determinant) * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven Book 2 * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? (Off-Screen) * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 8: One Last Dance (Mentioned) Relationships Kara Sinclair Kara is Max's ex-girlfriend. In Book 3, Chapter 2, she is determined to get both of them to be prom queen and king. In Book 3, Chapter 4, they sabotage your campaign at Caleb and Ezra's party. Mia Warren Mia is Max's sister. Michael Harrison Max bullied Michael the previous year at Hearst High. Your Character Whether you are male or female, he still flirts with you if you are wearing the Hearst letterman jacket Mia lent you. Regardless, he bullies you when he transfers to Berry in Book 3. Other Looks Max Basketball uniform.jpg|Hearst basketball uniform MaxBasebalUniform.png|Berry baseball uniform Max_Prom.png|Prom Miscellaneous HSS_pictures_9.jpg|Justice (Max, Brian and Zoë) Trivia *Max is one of the few characters that originate from Pixelberry's High School Story app. *He is modeled to look like Max Doty, one of the Pixelberry writers. *In the original High School Story app, he and Mia have a cousin named Brigette. She has yet to be mentioned in any of the books. *If you go with Michael to the diner in Book 1, Chapter 4, it is revealed that Max is a Senior. If you didn't take this scene, it is only implied in Book 3, Chapter 2, when Kara said they haven't won the prom king and queen titles for three years. This is confirmed in the following chapter, when Jade said he will graduate at the end of the quarter in a premium scene. *He temporarily transferred to Berry High in Book 3. *He will be going to the University of Michigan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:LGBT Category:Jocks Category:Teens Category:Big Bads Category:Villains